Saber (Fate/stay night)
Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is one of the main characters of Fate/Zero and one of the three main heroines of Fate/stay night''.'' She is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya in the Fourth Holy Grail War and Shirou Emiya in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Saber's True Name is Arturia Pendragon (アルトリア・ペンドラゴン, Arutoria Pendoragon), better known as Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン, Āsā Pendoragon) and King Arthur (アーサー王, Āsā-Ō), who is regarded as a male in history. She is the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain known as the King of Knights (騎士王, Kishi-Ō). She wielded the sword from the stone, Caliburn, but it was eventually destroyed. She later obtained Excalibur and Avalon from the Lady of the Lake. Because she is not satisfied with the job she did in life, she has agreed to participate in the Grail War in the hopes that it will grant her wish to allow her to redo her rule or erase her actions from history so that a more fitting ruler would take her place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with physical strikes, At least High 7-A with Excalibur | At least 7-B with physical strikes, At least 7-A with Excalibur, likely High 7-A with a fully charged Excalibur | 7-A with physical strikes, At least High 7-A with Excalibur Name: Saber (class name), Arturia Pendragon (original name), epithet “King of the Knights” and "King of Britain", The Once and Future King Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 24 (albeit she stopped aging since she hit 14) Classification: Saber-Class Servant, Descendant of Dragons, King of Britain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Stamina and Senses, Blessed (water walking), Expert Swordswoman, has a sixth sense which is an ability bordering Precognition, able to “ride” any kind of mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, Regeneration (Mid-Low in base, Low-Mid with Avalon’s power), A-Rank Magic Resistance, (which extends to a wide range of magic effects like: Mind Manipulation, Petrification and Spatial Manipulation), Prana Bursts which can increase her physical abilities by bursts of magic energy, can temporally amass a wall of magic energy to block an incoming attack and is able to materialize her armor through Magecraft, Able to release bursts of concentrated wind pressure, can turn her sword invisible, Can erect wind barriers for protection, Minor Resistance against Causality Manipulation, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, Immortality (type 1 and 3) via Avalon, Can retreat to the world of Fairies via Avalon thus temporally isolating herself from reality Attack Potency: At least City level with physical strikes (Has a B rank strength, capable of repelling blows and fighting against Berserker), At least Small Island level with Excalibur (Stronger than her Fate/Stay Night version) | At least City level with physical strikes (Has a B rank strength, capable of repelling blows and fighting against Berserker), At least Mountain level with Excalibur (Saber, while Shirou‘s Servant, could split a large cloud with an attack from Excalibur despite the fact that 90% of the attack was offset by Bellerophon's light and could temporarily offset Gilgamesh's casual Enuma Elish blast), likely Small Island level (She was plagued by a lack of mana during the aforementioned examples, a fully charged Excalibur is likely to be far more powerful) | Mountain level with physical strikes (Has an A rank strength, equal to Berserker), At least Small Island level with Excalibur (Above Kiritsugu's Mastery) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 15.13) with High Hypersonic combat speed (Mach 45+ reactions) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (can lift and throw an entire trailer truck with ease) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ | At least Class PJ | Class PJ+ (can match blows with the likes of Berserker) Durability: Mountain level (A rank endurance, equal to Berserker) | City level with her armor and her innate resistance to magic (briefly tanked an attack from Enuma Elish); Possibly Low Complex Multiverse level when Avalon is activated (See note and it's mechanisms below) | At least City level (Below Kiritsugu's Mastery, but above Shirou's) Stamina: Very large (Servants below her level can fight for almost an entire day straight before exhaustion), she’s also technically tireless as long as her master can supply her with magical energy Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Prana Bursts, several dozens of meters via Strike Air, several kilometers with activated Excalibur Standard Equipment: Magic armor (materialized through Saber’s power), Excalibur, Invisible Air (a barrier of wind that conceals Excalibur by making the sword invisible), Avalon (Excalibur’s scabbard) Intelligence: Saber is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claim to greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once. Weaknesses: She’s bound by her honor as a knight thus she’d never rely on underhanded or more pragmatic tactics. Her sixth sense could be fooled by methods that Saber never experienced before, and unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit thus she has a corporeal body and unable to turn into spirit form, without her magic enhancements, Saber is physically comparable to a regular female of her age. Her armor can be negated by anti-magic attacks and is dispelled if she runs out of magical power. She harbors a great deal of self-loathing and regret over her actions as the King of Britain, which can be exploited to rile her up or break her mentally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Invisible_Air '-Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King'] (インビジブル・エア: 風王結界, Inbijiburu Ea: Fū-ō Kekkai): In normal time, Invisible Air is a mysterious wind that protects [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Excalibur Excalibur] like a scabbard. Through multiple layers of compressed and gyrated wind, it distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside, the shape of the blade, completely invisible. But it is also a soundless, invisible whirlwind that can act as a protective wall on an area not limited to the sword. The whirlwind it produces enhances the cutting power. Additionally, it can be used as a distant attack by releasing the compressed wind all at once as a powerful projectile known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King (ストライク・エア: 風王鉄槌, Sutoraiku Ea: Fū-ō Tettsui). It is potent enough to blow away an entire army and easily knocks away stone slabs weighing several tons. This attack is not influenced by Saber’s current condition (prana level or physical strength). The passive aspect of this ability makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade. But once the opponent is able to correct the visual disturbance, Invisible Air is not much more than wind around a sword. In other words, it is totally ineffective against an opponent possessing the “'Eye of the Mind (Fake)'” ability, like Assassin, or a resistance to illusions. It is Saber’s main weapon, but its true purpose is to conceal the holy sword, and thus, Saber’s true identity, as the weapon is famous. It is treated as a Noble Phantasm, but it is rather a type of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magecraft Magecraft], as it really is a [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Bounded_field Bounded Field.] -Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (エクスカリバー: 約束された勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken): It is a holy sword that converts the prana of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of a sorcery at the level of divine spirits. A weapon of directive energy. To a third party viewer, it looks like a huge band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the “dislocation” of everything that this “ultimate killing technique” goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort, as it ranks as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. -Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia (アヴァロン: 全て遠き理想郷, Avaron: Subete Tōki Risōkyō): Its function as a Noble Phantasm is an "absolute defense" that completely shields its user in the domain of fairies, Avalon. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the regular world. The scabbard dissipates into countless tiny particles in the air and engulfs the user to become a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. It is the Bounded Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all filth from the outside world, and allows nothing to harm the tranquil King that stands in the land of Avalon. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier. However, Saber cannot attack while using Avalon. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation) '-Riding '(騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her. Enhancing it with her Prana Burst ability, she is able to keep pace with Rider's chariot and easily dodges the latter's attacks while veering through traffic, reading the air flow to allow her to accomplish such feats with her eyes closed. Personal Skills '-Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. '-Instinct' (直感, Chokkan): is the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber is presumed to have the same A-Rank in this skill as his counterpart, giving him a refined sixth sense that is now close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. '-Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu): A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Raises defense in several times. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. Blessing -'Water Walking '- A blessing granted by the Lady of the Lake. Arturia can walk and run on water at will as if it was land, but she is also free to fall through the water and otherwise interact with it normally if she desires to. Key: Fate/Zero | Fate |''' Unlimited Blade Works''' Note: The information about Saber's Avalon being capable of shielding her from anything as far as the Sixth Dimension comes from the Encyclopedia Fate/Side Material, a book bundled with the Limited 1st Edition of the Fate Visual Novel. You can find translations to english here Others Notable Victories: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's Profile (Note: Avalon's activation is restricted, but it's regenerative powers are allowed) Guts (Berserk (Verse)) Guts' Profile (Note: This was Berserker Armor Guts and Fate Saber) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fate/Grand Order